Connection
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Halilintar. Taufan. Gempa. Tiga nama itu adalah salah satu dari yang terkuat dan disegani di dunia gelap. Mereka melakukan berbagai pekerjaan kotor yang tak bisa dilakukan orang orang ternama. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka dipertemukan dalam satu misi yang sama? Yaitu menculik seorang anak kecil./No Pair/Humanized character. [DISCONTINUE]


**Connection**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy ©****Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Adult Boboiboy, No alien, Humanized, No pair, and more.**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**PROLOGUE**

**oOo**

Dimana ada cahaya maka akan ada bayangan mendampingi.

Begitupun dengan dunia ini. Jika di sisi cahaya ada banyak orang yang hidup damai, penuh kesenangan dan rasa aman maka di sisi bayangan yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Takut, was-was, dan putus asa adalah perasaan yang normal. Bahkan sudah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari.

Bayangan itu ada untuk membuat cahaya semakin berjaya. Mereka para bayangan adalah sisi gelap sekaligus orang-orang yang membuat kedamaian di sisi terang tetap ada. Mereka adalah penopang bagi setiap orang yang bersinar di sisi cahaya.

Membunuh. Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pekerjaan kotor yang mereka emban. Dibunuh. Merupakan takdir akhir mereka sebagai bayangan.

Halilintar. Taufan. Gempa.

Tiga nama itu adalah salah satu dari yang terkuat di sisi bayangan. Setiap petinggi dunia mengakui nama-nama itu. Setiap pengusaha ternama tahu tiga nama tersebut. Bahkan orang-orang awam pernah mendengar nama-nama tersebut. Tapi layaknya orang-orang dalam kegelapan, tak pernah ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa mereka.

Petinggi dunia menggunakan mereka untuk tetap menjaga kedaimaian dari balik layar. Mengeliminasi setiap cacat juga apapun yang mengganggu kedamaian dan membuatnya seolah-olah kecelakaan biasa. Mereka juga menggunakan para bayangan itu untuk menjaga posisi mereka sebagai bagian tertinggi dalam piramida bermasyarakat.

Pengusaha ternama menggunakan mereka untuk menyingkiran setiap pesaing tangguh yang menghalangi langkah mereka menguasai ekonomi dunia. Menyingkiran pesaing mereka dan membuatnya seolah-olah hanya kecelakaan biasa.

Semua pekerjaan kotor pernah mereka lakukan. Dari mencuri hingga membunuh. Tak ada kata ampun dalam kamus mereka. Jika mereka diperintahkan untuk membunuh maka mereka akan membunuh –tak peduli siapapun itu.

Ya. Tiga nama itu adalah yang paling disegani baik di dunia bayangan maupun cahaya. Bahkan masing-masing dari mereka tahu nama tersebut walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain.

**oOo**

DUG DUG DUG

Samsak yang baru saja didapat dua hari yang lalu sudah hampir kehilangan bentuknya. Pemilik samsak tersebut tidak peduli jika benda yang baru ia beli tempo hari harus berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah. Ia terus memukul dan menendangnya selama berjam-jam tanpa alat pelindung. Membuat baik tangan dan kakinya lecet.

Kedua iris tajamnya tak menunjukan rasa iba seolah apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah mangsanya. Rambut gelapnya sudah terlalu basah untuk dikatagorikan sebagai peluh biasa. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang usai mandi –walaupun kaus tanpa lengannya sudah penuh dengan pasir yang keluar dari dalam samsak tersebut.

TIT TIT TIT TIT

Suara panggilan dari laptopnya menghentikan pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek itu. Ia mengambil handuk kecil di gantungan besi dekat samsaknya dan melapirkannya di kepala, kemudian ia berjalan kearah laptopnya yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Sebuah panggilan dari atasannya. Jika saat itu ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya masih memiliki beberapa hutang yang harus dia bayar mungkin saat ini ia sudah mengacukannya begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin begitu ia membuka video mail itu.

Seorang pria –mungkin umurnya sekitar empat puluhan dengan tato strip merah yang seolah memotong dari dari atas hingga bawah mata kirinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dari balik layar laptop. "Kau tidak berubah. Masih langsung pada masalah."

"Cih! Cepat katakan saja!"

"Baiklah baiklah... tugasmu kali ini adalah untuk menculik seseorang. Aku tidak peduli dia dalam keadaan apa hanya saja kau perlu memastikan kalau dia dibawa hidup-hidup. Fotonya akan aku kirimkan padamu."

Tak lama file foto seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan mata biru muncul di e-mailnya. Pemuda itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini, sangat merepotkan. Lebih baik ia membunuh orang daripada melakukan penculikan dan bosnya pun mengetahui hal tersebut. Tapi jika sampai ia menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya maka bayaran yang akan ia dapatkan pasti setimpal.

"Berapa yang akan aku dapat?"

Pria itu menyeringai puas mendengar jawaban pemuda tersebut. "Satu milliar dollar."

"Aku ambil itu!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi-" sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda dengan tatapan tajam itu menutup laptopnya.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menawarkan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum -atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu."

**oOo**

Di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai, seorang pemuda dengan topi hitam strip biru yang ia pakai kepinggir tengah menyeruput milk shake di tangannya dengan senang. Sesekali matanya mengedar, mencari sesuatu untuk menghiburnya saat ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Namun tak lama ia kembali fokus menyeruput milk shakenya karena tidak ada apapun yang menarik selain banyaknya anak kecil berlarian dan saling kejar kejaran.

Ia ingin mencoba bergabung tapi sayangnya sebuah panggilan di handphonenya membuatnya berhenti. Ia mengeceknya dan menemukan nama 'Bos Jelek' terpampang disana. Jika ia tidak butuh uang untuk hidup maka dia akan langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

"Iya ada apa?" Tanyanya malas-malasan.

"Kau ini seperti tidak ingin dapat uang saja. Jawablah panggilanku dengan sopan." Balas orang yang pemuda itu panggil bos dengan ketus.

"Iya iya. Ada apa tuan bos?" Ucap sang pemuda dengan nada dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah! Tak perlu berpura-pura begitu. Tugasmu kali ini adalah untuk menculik seseorang. Aku tak peduli dia dalam keadaan apa hanya saja pastikan dia masih hidup. Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu."

"Heee~~~ menculik? Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa tidak membunuh atau melakukan transaksi pasar gelap saja? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke pasar gelap, katanya di sana ada hover board keluaran terbaru."

Tanpa diduga sang bos yang ia kenal tidak suka akan tingkahnya itu kini tertawa. "Hahaha... kau akan mendapatkannya kalau kau menerima tugas ini."

Pemuda itu bingung. Bagaimana bosnya itu bisa seyakin itu. "Memangnya berapa yang akan aku dapat?"

"Satu miliyar dollar."

"Aku ambil!" Dan setelah itu ia menutup panggilannya tanpa peduli sang bos yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ia menatap foto yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari sang bos. Foto seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan bermata biru.

"Satu miliyar dollar, aku datang!"

**oOo**

"Ini pesanannya." Ucap seorang pelayan wanita sembari meletakan secangkir coffee latte di atas meja seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, membuat sang pelayang wanita tersipu malu. "Terima kasih."

"S-sama-sama."

Setelah sang pelayan wanita pergi, pemuda itu kemudia meminum lattenya. Kegiatannya surfing internet pun ia lanjutkan.

Hari ini tidak banyak berita istimewa di koran. Hanya beberapa kasus hilangnya orang-orang ternama secara misterius dan juga beberapa kasus narkoba. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengecek e-mailnya.

Belum sempat ia membuka e-mailnya, sebuah panggilan video muncul. Ia membukanya dan sosok seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan pakaian yang sangat minim dan make up berlebih muncul di layar. Wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Oh! Kau sepertinya sedang beristirahat ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada manis.

"Sudahlah cepat katakan saja kali ini apa?" Pemuda itu tidak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan wanita yang mengaku sebagai bosnya itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman apalagi jika wanita itu sudah mulai menggodanya.

"Kau memangnya mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?" Goda wanita itu. Tak lama ia tertawa begitu melihat wajah kesal sang pemuda. "Baiklah baiklah... tugasmu kali ini adalah menculik seseorang. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kondisinya tapi dia harus tetap hidup saat kau bawa. Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu." Tak lama semuah e-mail dengan attachments foto muncul di layarnya. Foto seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan mata biru. "Hadiah yang akan kau dapat cukup besar."

"Berapa?"

Wanita itu menyeringai penuh arti. "Satu miliyar dollar."

Pemuda itu memebelalakan matanya. Ia tidak pernah mendapat tawaran sebesar itu. "Aku ambil!" Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menutup video call tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Satu miliyar dollar huh? Ini akan sangat mengagumkan."

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N: Kenapa saya malah bikin fic baru? Entahlah… saya pun gak ngerti. Padahal saya masih punya dua hutang.**

**Sebenernya saya agak-agak sangsi juga mau ngepost ini soalnya fanfic dengan tema elemental Boboiboy udah terlalu mainstream tapi entah kenapa saya greget pengen nulis ini. Dan well… karena saya ini salmon #apamaksudnyacoba, jadi saya ingin melawan arus. Jadi intinya disini mereka bukan kembar dan mereka gak pernah ketemu satu sama lain. Dan yeah… karena saya mulai bosan dengan peran Boboiboy yang selalu jadi anak baik baik, disini saya tempatkan dia jadi seorang penjahat XD. Sesekali dia juga butuh buat jadi jahat #takpatut**

**Ok. Saya rasa cukup segitu. Sebelum saya lanjutkan saya pengen bikin polling dulu. Soalnya di kepala saya ada dua cabang cerita jadi gak bisa nentuin. Disini Boboiboy dkk mending ada kuasa atau enggak? Pilihannya**

**1\. Ada kuasa tapi mereka gak akan teriak-teriak jurus mereka. Saya cuma bakal deskripsiin aja kuasa mereka. Kan gak lucu juga kalo mereka teriak-teriak pas mau bunuh orang. -.-**

**2\. Gak ada kuasa. Bakal banyak adegan yang sejenis street fight atau teknik bela diri bebas (Soalnya saya gak tahu teknik bela diri mana yang enak dibikin referensi), dan juga bakal banyak menggunakan senjata api (Gun fight).**

**Ok. Mungkin cuma segitu, semoga ada yang tertarik #mulaipesimis**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
